Пираты Ночи
|bounty = Как минимум 382,000,000 |captain = Педро (бывший) }} Пираты Ночи, изначально известный как , — были пиратской командой минков во главе с Педро. Первоначально они отправились из Дзо в качестве исследователей с намерением найти понеглифы, но Мировое Правительство преследовали их и в итоге получили награду. Команда потерпел поражение в Тотто Лэнде пять лет назад, в результате чего она была расформирована. __TOC__ Члены команды Сила Команды Not much is known about the crew's strength during the time they sailed the sea. However, two key members had a bounty of over 300,000,000 each, with at least one of them receiving his during the crew's active years. Even after the crew separated, the two remaining members were capable to infiltrate the Yonko Big Mom's territory and survive long enough to reach its center, Whole Cake Island, where Pedro managed to cause injury to one of Big Mom's combatants, Tamago. Корабль The Nox Pirates sailed on a small ship with a jaguar figurehead, spotted bow, spotted sail with the word "NOX" in a dark color at it middle, and a black flag with the word "NOX" in a light color. The ship was decorated with palm trees. История Thirteen years before the start of the series, the Nox Expedition Party set sail from Zou as explorers in order to find a poneglyph. However, as the research of poneglyphs is considered a crime by the World Government, the party was labelled as criminals and became the Nox Pirates, with Pedro gaining a bounty. At some point, the crew suffered wounds and loss of morale, causing all members apart from Pedro and Zepo to retire. Pekoms led those who could no longer continue on the journey, and their group ended up arriving in the territory of the Yonko Big Mom. Their lives were saved and they were taken under her protection. thumb|left|230px|Zepo executed by Big Mom. Five years later, Pedro and Zepo set their sights on Big Mom's poneglyph and entered Totto Land, where they discovered Pekoms had joined her crew. Pedro and Zepo suffered a massive defeat. Zepo spun Big Mom's roulette wheel and landed on a punishment of losing 100 years of life; however, he only had 30 left, so after killing him with her powers, Big Mom turned to Pedro to take the remaining 70. Pekoms convinced Big Mom to reduce the price, but she only went down a decade because she was mad at Pedro for taking Tamago's left eye, so Pedro removed his own left eye and claimed that he had to return to Zou in order to witness the "dawn of this world"; impressed by this, Big Mom took only 50 years off his lifespan. thumb|230px|Pedro reuniting with one of the members who left with Pekoms. Pedro became captain of the Guardians on Zou in his few remaining years left. He later accompanied the Straw Hat Pirates in their invasion of Totto Land, helping them successfully acquire Big Mom's Poneglyphs and rescue their crewmate Sanji, and sacrificing his life to help them escape. Прочее *"Нокс" — латинское слово означающее "ночь", а также латинизированное имя греческой богини Ночи, Нюкты. Примечания Навигация по сайту en:Nox Pirates es:Piratas Nox it:Pirati della notte fr:Pirates de Nox Категория:Бывшие пиратские команды